Chaos's assassin and Daughter
by darknightwolf05
Summary: Percy killed by his one true love finds himself in the void with chaos and becomes his assassin. Not a usual chaos story has a twist.Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson and now I am somewhere in space dead. I was killed by a girl who I thought was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Suddenly a man in a black suit appeared before me. He had black kind of long hair like mine and his eyes were planets, the part that would be white was pitch black.

"Hello Perseus. I am Chaos creator of the universe most powerful being in the universe." the man who I now know as chaos said.

"Um... exactly am I. I know I am dead but shouldn't I be in the Underworld ?"

" No I have decided to make you the second most powerful being in the universe and my assassin. But you must have a new body."

"Ok."

"Well lets go now shall we ?"

"Sure" That's when I suddenly was in a white room with 5 bodies in it. The first one was a short man with short brown hair and yellow eyes and he looked around 20. The second one was a girl about probably 13 with black hair to her shoulders and green eyes. The third one was a tall thin girl about 16 with blonde hair and blue eyes. The fourth was a tall thin man with blonde short spiked hair and brown eyes who looked around 15. And last but not least the fifth person was a girl with really long brown hair and gold eyes and she looked about 22. I told chaos I didn't like any of them so he snapped his fingers and I passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I woke up I felt really tiered and sore. I looked around and noticed I was in a room with blue walls and a dresser,desk,a door to the bathroom and one to the closet and a bed which I was laying on. I noticed a mirror and got up to see what I looked like and when I saw I was freaked out. I was about 6'3,I looked about 18,had straight black hair that was really long,had pointed elf ears,I also had shiny bluish-green eyes that sparkled. I had shiny earings that were long and had a small black dragon necklace. I was wearing a silver shirt and black skinny jeans.I saw a black hoodie on the desk so I put it on and I noticed I was suddenly Chaos appeared nearly scaring me to death.

Then I asked a wierd question." Am I an elf ?"

"Yes you are in the body of the Elf princess, Sylvia."


	2. Chapter 2

" WHAT! " I screamed." I'm an elf!Oh My Gods!Oh My God and I'm a girl!"

" Yes you are a girl. The elf princess Sylvia. Now we start your training because you are the second most powerful person in the universe."

" Okay."

" Oh I also want you to be my adopted Daughter and heir to the throne when I fade."chaos said.I could have sworn he sounded nervous to me. I mean I would to if it was me asking that question because I gotta say it is kind of awkward.

"Sure, but I thought you couldn't fade." I asked a little confused.

"Well I can fade but it will be in a long time."

* * *

Sylvia's pov (used to be Percy)

_10 years later in Earth years (_ 20_ years on the planet Avotoria )_

"Dad can I go to earth" I asked super sweetly to my father Chaos. I know he really adopted me but I treat him like my really father.

"...Okay... But be careful."

" I will, don't Can I visit my real mother Sally?"

"Sure."

"Bye" then I opened a portal to Earth near my mom's apartment. I walked to her apartment and I stood outside her door for like a minute deciding what to say. Finealy I knocked on the door.

_Knock,Knock,Knock._

My mom then opened the door."Hello?" she asked it kind of suspiciously but I wouldn't be surprised because I was wearing a black cloak and it was covering my head too.

" Hi I ... um... I used to be a friend of Percy's and he sent me here to talk too you."

"How Isn't he... dead?" she said it really slow and my heart was broken about how sad she sounded when she said it.

" Yes but I talked to him in the void."

" Okay dont tell me what he said yet I want to wait for my husband to get home and I will contact Percy's real father. Excuse me for a moment Paul should be home in a few minutes with the twins." and then she left the room. While I was waiting I took my cloak off and started playing with some plasma while sitting cross-legged and floating in the air. A few minutes later I smelt the a sea breeze and I knew Poseidon was here. I had my eyes closed because I was meditating so I didn't know when the walked in.

" Oh hello again Sally" I said opening my eyes seeing Sally and Poseidon there staring at me. Then I heard the click of a door opening and I knew Paul was home. When he came in and saw me his mouth dropped open because of my beauty.

" Um...Hello?"he said and I saw two ten year old girls by him looking at me. " Hello " I replied.

" Girls go to your room the adults have to talk together." Sally said to them and they nodded their heads and left.

" So who are you and what did Percy tell you to tell us." Poseidon said very sadly. I looked around the room really quick then I asked if the twins knew about the gods and Percy.

"No they don't know" Paul said answering my question. Then I felt small tears coming out of my eyes because every one was so sad about me. " Oh dad please don't kill me for this " I whispered. " I need to tell you three something and you can't tell anyone about what I am going to tell you.


End file.
